halofandomcom-20200222-history
M45 Tactical Shotgun
| operation=Manual pump action | rate of fire= | velocity= | accuracy=Low | range=Short | era= | counterpart=Energy Sword | counterwep= | affiliation=UNSC Army }} The M45 Tactical Shotgun, formally known as the Tactical Shotgun, 8 Gauge, Pump Action, M45, is a shotgun used by the United Nations Space Command Army.[http://www.bungie.net/Stats/Reach/CareerStats.aspx?player=BIGsheep Bungie.net: Halo: Reach Career Stats - Weapons] Design Details The M45 Tactical Shotgun is a special-purpose weapon used in any situation where the range of engagement is limited and when over-penetration is not desirable, but maximum stopping power is required. Like the M90 Close Assault Weapon System, the M45 is a pump-action, magazine-fed (dual tubular, non-detachable type) weapon that uses 8 gauge magnum (3.75”) ammunition. It features an adjustable stock, however this is purely cosmetic. Gameplay In gameplay, the M45 Tactical Shotgun is more powerful than the M90 Close Assault Weapon System from Halo 3 and Halo 3: ODST. The pellets have a tighter grouping and the range is superior as well, which also makes it harder to hit multiple enemies at close range. Although this change is hardly noticeable, impact force can be noticed as damage is higher. Trivia *It is possible that Bungie named this shotgun the M45 because it is the in-game counterpart to the M90 from the other games: 90/2=45. *In the Halo: Reach Multiplayer Beta, the shotgun had cyan lights (top picture) similar to those on the M90 in Halo: Combat Evolved and Halo 3. The sights are red in the final game. *In the Halo: Reach strategy guide, the silhouette used to mark shotgun spawns points on multiplayer maps appears to be missing their stocks. However, the M45 with the collapsible stock does not appear in the final version of the game. *The M45 likely functions in a similar manner to the Ithaca M37, used in the Vietnam war, as both weapons use the same opening for both loading and ejection of shells. The M45's reciever, barrel, and magazine even resemble those of an inverted M37 with the slide placed over the barrel rather than the magazine tube. The M45 is also shares the M37's ability to "slam-fire" (fire a round as soon as it is chambered) *It is surprising that even in 2552, there isn't a semi automatic or automatic shotgun in existence, however, this could just simply be to balance out the game. Gallery File:Halo Reach Shotgun.png|Profile of the M45 TS. File:Halo- Reach - M45TS First Person View.jpg|A beta first-person view of a player armed with the M45 Tactical Shotgun. File:Halo Reach M45 TS.jpg|A side-view of a SPARTAN-III wielding the M45 Tactical Shotgun in the Halo: Reach Multiplayer Beta. File:Reach_shotgun.jpg|The M45, as it appears in Halo: Reach. File:Reach_Army_Soldier3.jpg|A female UNSC Army soldier using the M45 Tactical Shotgun. Reach 9594985 Medium.jpg|A multiplayer spartan with the shotgun. reach_16048599_Medium.jpg|A first person view of the M45 in the final game. reach_5836220_Medium.jpg|The M45 is Emile's preferred weapon. reach_14786193_Medium.jpg|The Shotgun shell in Reach. Action 04.jpg|Noble Six and an Army trooper use the M45 TS (notice the flashlight on the left side of the pump). Related Pages *M90 Close Assault Weapon System List of appearances *''Halo: Reach'' Sources Category:UNSC Weapons Category:Halo: Reach Weapons Category:Human Weapons Category:UNSC Category:Halo: Reach